Menina dos Olhos
by Sophia Prince
Summary: Os anos poderiam passar, mas para ele, Lily sempre seria a menina dos seus olhos.  .HPLL, family.


Fiction escrita para o **II Challenge Nova Geração**_ fórum do 6V_.  
**Observações:** _Subtema:_ Amor. _Itens:_ **(6)** Lembranças. **(23)** Sofá Desconfortável.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada, Lih, pelo chall tão lindo e mordível. Te amo, cereja do meu chantilly.  
E obrigada a Rebeca, por ter betado essa fic nos 48 do segundo tempo.

* * *

**  
Menina dos olhos**  
_por Sophia P._

Quando Ginny me disse que estava grávida pela terceira vez, eu senti o chão se mover e a sala girava e piscava intensamente. Eu perdi o ar por trinta e seis segundos e então sorri, sentindo meu coração se agitar de forma tão tresloucada em meu peito que eu podia senti-lo doer.  
Eu havia ficado feliz ao saber que Ginny estava grávida nas duas primeiras vezes, mas naquele dia, a notícia teve um gostinho especial e algo me dizia que o meu melhor presente estava para vir. Você era o meu presente.

Flocos finos de neve caíam do céu no dia em que você nasceu, formando uma camada branca por toda a parte. Eu estava parado em frente à janela, fitando-os cair, enquanto lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos. Sua mãe perdia muito sangue e, segundo o medibruxo, você estava enrolada no cordão umbilical e quase não conseguia mais respirar. Você estava sem ar e eu também fiquei. Você sentia dor e eu também sentia. Você morria aos poucos e eu morria depressa. Até que eu ouvi seu choro romper o silêncio da sala e meu coração voltou a bater.  
Lembro-me perfeitamente de como corri até você, e a cada passo que dava, eu tropeçava. As lágrimas escorriam com força maior, tornando a minha visão turva. Era tanta a emoção saber que você estava viva que eu demonstrava isso para quem quisesse ver. Eu não me importava com os outros, era a você que eu resumia a importância naquele momento.

Logo após Ginny foi para o quarto, em observação por ter perdido tanto sangue. Hermione estava comigo desde a chegada no hospital e não saíra de perto um instante sequer. Disseram-me que eu já podia ir vê-la e eu fui a passos largos sendo seguido por Hermione, extremamente ansioso para tê-la comigo. Ficamos aguardando até o momento em que eu poderia pegá-la no colo, e então a enfermeira aproximou-se de mim te trazendo nos braços. Segurei a mão de Hermione entre as minhas, olhando fixamente para você enrolada na manta branca. Quando ela fez menção de entregá-la para mim, Hermione apertou minha mão e sorriu ternamente, passando-me coragem. E então novamente, meu coração acelerou feito um louco e eu sorri estendendo meus braços, já cansado de esperar para recebê-la neles. Segurei-a firmemente bem junto ao meu peito, sentindo seu corpo tão pequeno acomodado junto aos meus braços.  
Olhei todos os centímetros de seu rosto, gravando em minha mente a primeira vez que eu vi aquela face tão perfeita... Tão única. Seus olhos se abriram minimamente e não havia o verde esmeralda, e sim, o castanho esverdeado do meu pai. Tão rápido eles se abriram e fecharam. A claridade te incomodou e você soltou um resmungo, fazendo-me rir emocionado. Levei meu indicador até sua mão tão pequenina e você segurou-o fraquinho, trazendo-o para mais perto de você e uma lágrima desceu por meus olhos. Fiquei algum tempo ninando-a, balançando-a para um lado e para o outro até que você foi ficando sonolenta e dormiu feito um anjo, ali, aninhada em meus braços.

Cerca de quase três semanas depois, você pôde vir para casa junto com sua mãe. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao me ver, fazendo Ginny rir e falar algo como "Nem comigo, que sou mãe dela, ela fez isso". Peguei-a em meus braços no mesmo instante, encostando minha bochecha em sua testa e respirei seu perfume de neném. Meus dias voltaram a fazer sentido a partir de quando você veio para casa, onde era o seu lugar. Eu voltava o mais rápido possível do Ministério só para passar mais tempo ao seu lado, minha pequena. James e Albus tinham a minha atenção, mas você precisava de muito mais. Eu tinha que protegê-la de todo o mal, pois você era tão pequena e frágil que eu tinha medo de que algo pudesse quebrá-la. Os dias foram se passando formando meses e estes se transformaram em anos. Todos os dias, nós tínhamos o mesmo ritual. Eu chegava do trabalho e logo você pulava em meus braços, eu aproximava meu rosto do seu lhe dando um beijo de borboleta e você sorria, descendo do meu colo. E então, eu subia para tomar um banho e quando retornava, encontrava você sentada no sofá velho e desconfortável que Sirius costumava sentar no Grimmauld Place e que ficava de fronte à sacada onde costumávamos sentar e ver as estrelas. Aquele era o nosso momento, era apenas eu e você.  
Quando me dei conta, você havia acabado de completar onze anos e corria pela casa com sua carta de Hogwarts nas mãos. Por mais que tudo isso fosse maravilhoso, não poderia durar para sempre, e a minha menininha cresceu diante dos meus olhos e eu não pude lutar contra isso. Agora já não era tão pequena e dava conta de se virar sozinha, sem precisar de minha ajuda. A cada instante eu ficava próximo de deixá-la partir em direção a uma das maiores aventuras de sua vida e aquilo me amedrontava. Eu não queria que você fosse.  
Lembro-me que chorei abraçado a você enquanto nos despedíamos e você tentava disfarçar as lágrimas por saber que era difícil para mim, mas não conseguiu segurá-las por muito tempo. Você deu um último abraço em sua mãe e embarcou no Expresso, levando consigo todo o meu amor e a saudade já começava a tomar conta do meu ser. Mas você fez questão de sempre me preencher com suas cartas. A primeira delas foi sobre a sua primeira noite em Hogwarts, suas sensações, o seu medo da casa em que iria pertencer, sua conversa com o chapéu e como foi recebida pelas outras pessoas. O meu maior medo era que não conseguissem enxergá-la por seus feitos e sim, por ser a filha do 'Menino-que-sobreviveu', mas você se saiu muito bem. Apesar da saudade e da tristeza de chegar do trabalho e não ser recebido por você, ou de não ouvir sua risada escandalosa e contagiante diante as piadas de James, era bom saber que você estava bem e feliz.

Os anos foram se passando e a cada carta enviada, havia uma aventura em seu interior. Mas a carta que me enviou no inverno, fez meu coração parar de bater e recomeçar, batendo duas vezes mais rápido. Você confessava estar apaixonada, mais um fato me mostrando que a minha pequena estava se transformando em uma mulher. Porém, o que mais me afetou não fora isso. Você me dizia estar apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy, o melhor amigo de seu irmão. O pânico me invadiu só com o fato de não tê-la só para mim como eu queria. O seu sorriso não era mais meu, assim como seus abraços, seu carinho, seu cuidado... Claro, eu ainda tinha tudo isso, mas teria que dividir você com ele. Era demais para mim. Você era a minha garotinha, a minha pequena. Logo, você entrou de férias e eu vi como estava mudada. Aos quatorze anos, você estava diferente demais para mim. Seu cabelo estava mais longo, você estava mais alta, suas feições infantis não existiam mais e um brilho diferente estava em seus olhos. Foi difícil assumir para mim que você não era mais uma garotinha.  
Na noite em que Scorpius foi jantar lá em casa, você nunca esteve tão bonita. Seus olhos castanhos estavam mais claros que o normal e suas sardas estavam disfarçadas pelo pouco de maquiagem que sua mãe insistiu que você passasse. Enquanto você descia as escadas calmamente, eu observei o modo como ele a olhava. Scorpius estava fascinado por vê-la tão linda quanto uma estrela descendo a escada e isso fez com que eu voltasse alguns anos, quando fui buscar sua mãe em casa quando saímos pela primeira vez após a Guerra. Naquele instante, eu vi que o seu destino era Scorpius desde o início, desde os primeiros olhares e sorrisos trocados. E que eu teria que dividi-la com ele, por mais que isso doesse em mim.

Enquanto você crescia, o sofá desconfortável que você tanto reclamava continuava em seu lugar, pois era nele que eu sentava para ler suas cartas e imaginá-la ao meu lado. E foi nele que eu sentei logo após ouvir o pedido de Scorpius e você dizer que sim, foi nele que eu passei a primeira noite após ver o anel de diamantes brilhar em seu anelar, foi nele que eu sentei e chorei até não haver mais lágrimas por ter entregado-a para Scorpius naquele altar. Os anos poderiam passar, mas algo que nunca iria acontecer era o meu amor por você morrer. Você podia ser agora, Lily Malfoy, mas você sempre seria a minha pequena, a menina dos meus olhos. 

* * *

**N/A:** Primeira fic desse gênero que eu escrevo, espero que não esteja ruim.  
Reviews, hein!  
_  
Sophs._


End file.
